


The Stars of the Show.

by RiskyRuth



Series: The Boys of the 104th [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adorable Armin Arlert, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Universe, Connie is a cocky little shit, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Multi, Out of Character, Self-Indulgent, Shameless Smut, Skinny Dipping, Smut, Teasing, but I still love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 04:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiskyRuth/pseuds/RiskyRuth
Summary: Every guy in the 104th training will fully admit to having either one or both of them on their mind at least once. Both of them were so different, but both so desirable by every guy around them. The question was did either one know about this, and how would they take knowing that they've been the start of everyone's conversations and have even cause a few to question their sexuality?Or: The fic where Connie and Armin are attractive and they know it all too well.





	The Stars of the Show.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was fully self indulgent. I have no idea what came over me but...this just happened. Enjoy whatever this is. 
> 
> spoilers real quick: Reiner/Bertholdt and Annie are not titan shifters in the universe, the only ones we know of is Eren, and this world is much more peaceful cause it is. whoop

No one knows how it happened, but-it just did. Out of all of the friendships made here in the scouts, nobody was expecting  _ these _ two to get along. You would have more luck figuring out how water and oil mix then figuring out how these two got along. Weirdest part is, it happened all so suddenly; everyone was fixing their ODM gear after the practice run the other day, and they just started talking, and talking, and talking until they left once they were done.

 

Connie and Armin.

 

They’re polar opposites, nothing could make them any different even if they were different species. Connie was loud, rambunctious, laid back and cocky in his talents. While Armin was more shallow, quiet and never really the talker of the group. Both of them were smaller than average, thin and almost frail looking, though everyone knew they hid strength and power under their sleeves. Everybody would be in shit, their plan falling apart piece by piece, slamming their bodies on Death’s door, and all the sudden they both would come out of nowhere and save the day; Armin with his brain, and Connie with his confidence and bravery would end up saving everyones’ asses without a second thought. 

They sat with each other at lunch, chatting about nonsense or whatever came to their mind firsts. 

 

Little did they know everyone was hearing in on what they were talking about. Everyone was making up theories on why they starting becoming friends, Hell, even Bertholdt was in with everyone, curious. Sure, it wasn’t a good excuse to hear in on them just because it was strange, but also because...well to put it smoothly…

  
  


Both Connie and Armin were the apple of everyone’s eye.

  
  


Every guy in the 104th training will fully admit to having one or both of them on their mind once in their time with training for the military. They were both small and very thinly built, meaning they had meat on their bones while still being perfect to hold in their arms. Now it really depended on who you were asking if you asked which one someone would rather have with them for a night. With Armin you would get someone who was probably soft and caring in bed, someone to take it slow and unravel you strip by strip to kill you in the best way possible, drowning in his ocean eyes. 

While most think Connie would be very demanding, very rough and playful, just like his personality suggests. He would take little time for foreplay and spend most of his time talking and teasing you until you’re completely under his control by his body and the golden fire in his eyes. 

 

Of course a few of the guys talked about it while both Armin and Connie were gone, talking about it like they were asking what's for dinner. Though only Eren, Jean, Reiner and Bertholdt were in the actually cabin rooms with both of them. They always talked about how both of them looked cute while they slept, even if Connie did snore, they both looked so at peace, no matter what happened that day. 

Even after Reiner and Bertholdt established they were together, and that the only person who had actual feelings for one of the two was Jean, they all still talked about them from time to time. 

One day they got free time to mess around campus, some of the guys went out to swim, and Connie even suggested skinny dipping when the sun went down. Of course some of the guys were all over that, but Armin was of course shy, which had others want to go over and comfort Armin, saying there was nothing to be shy over. Only one guy really got super close enough to Armin to comfort him, and got jealous on how easily Armin fell into his arms.

“C’mon Armin, like anyone’s going to be laughing at you. If anything, everyone’s going to be too busy enjoying our free day to care.” He said, and Armin walked a little closer to him, his blonde hair shining in the sunlight. Everyone stopped to stare at him, the way his hips moved when he walked, the way his eyes and hair would glow in the sunlight, they way his hands would fumble with each other, it had everyone wondering what those hands could do.

 

“I-I know...but I get really shy. I’m not the biggest fan of getting naked in front of others, even if it’s too dark out…” Armin’s soft voice pierced through everyone’s heart, Eren and Jean both looked at each other with a pink glow to their cheeks.

Armin glanced over at Connie, staring into his eyes, screaming ‘help me out’, trying to get everyone's attention off of him. Connie nodded and smiled wide, his cocky and confident attitude beaming out so everyone could hear him. “Maybe we just need to boost your confidence Ar? I’ll put on a show skinny dipping and maybe that’ll encourage you to join in, it is our only free weekend for the rest of the month.”

 

That worked perfectly, everyone’s head turned to Connie, already starting to unbutton his shirt. He stopped at the third button to the top, showing off his collar bones and part of his chest. His tan skin slightly wet from the sweat had even Bertholdt and Eren’s mouths watering. “We’ll all meet back here around 7, the girl's won’t be here because they spend their days off inside the cabin talking about clothes or something. Sound like a deal?” Connie asked waking over to Armin, who was still red in the cheeks. Everyone looked around and nodded, thinking it was their one chance to see both Armin and Connie naked, and probably their last. 

Actually scratch that, you could probably just ask Connie to strip and he’ll hop onto the table and make a big show about it for both the girl's and the boys. 

 

Connie was confident in his body, he wouldn’t show it off like a whore on the street or anything, but when taking showers or getting dressed, he didn’t bother hiding like Armin or Bertholdt. Hell he even once danced undressing while all of the boys in his dorm room watched. 

Armin has gone around shirtless once or twice on a hot day, and those days were hard for anyone to work or concentrate. It was maybe 101 degrees outside, and they were working on making the fake titans for practice and Armin about had enough of the heat and decided to remove his shirt. Everyone made sure to take a peep of what Armin had under his shirt, and some had to cover their mouths in a gasp. Armin wasn’t as weak and thin as they all thought, Armin had quite a bit of muscle under his shirt, and it was well defined enough for his sweat to swerve and dip into his abs and V line. Armin didn’t notice anyone looking at him and continued his work with Connie. Reiner had to go over to Jean and tell him to keep everything in his pants, not noticing his blood rushing south. But Jean could only laugh because Reiner wasn’t far from Jean’s place. 

 

7 o’clock came around and nobody was late to the big pond by the training grounds. Some of the guys just threw their clothes on the ground before hoping in, Eren being one of them. Jean and Bertholdt took their time and wanted to get in slowly, but Reiner came out of nowhere and pushed them in. Laugh filled the area as Jean and Bertholdt growled at Reiner, obviously not very amused by Reiner’s trick. The water was cold and it didn’t help that it was still hot outside. Sure, a cold swim on a hot day was great, but not so suddenly. Reiner soon joined in and so did every other guy. 

 

Everyone gathered in a circle, talking about their day and how hard it was to not look at Armin;s shirtless form. And Reiner decided to be a dick and tell everyone Jean got a little excited watching him, Jean was offended and wanted to say Reiner did the same thing, but other people sighed, admitting even some got a little hard watching him. Actually, Bertholdt, Eren and Thomas were the only ones who admitted to not get a boner, but did get very distracted. 

 

Everyone went silent when they heard Connie and Armin talking, making their way to the pond. Connie laughed and Armin giggled seeing everyone just talking and enjoying themselves. “Aw man, are we late to the party?” Connie asked, looking a little down. “No, we were all just a little early, wanting to get our day done and over with.” One admitted, causing everyone to laugh. “Well that’s good, we made it through today and now the weekend is ours to relax finally. I know i’m ready.” Armin said, removing his training jacket and throwing it by a tree stump. 

 

“So what were you guys talking about?” Connie asked, eyeing everyone of us, undoing his shirt buttons with those slim, tanned fingers. Reiner was the first one to speak up, either everyone else was embarrassed or distracted by Connie’s toned stomach coming out of that pale green shirt. “We were just talking about what we’re going to do over the weekend, boring stuff and even about the regiments we’re planning to join.” Everyone mentally thanked Reiner for covering up what they were really talking about. 

 

“Man, you guys are boring, I was expecting you guys to talk about something cool, like sex or military secrets or even some gossip like the girl's. But I guess Ar and i didn’t miss much. We were talking about going to town to get clothes, since Armin and I need new shirts. Armin’s gotten bigger, haven’t you?” Connie looked over at Armin, who was blushing deeply. “Armin’s finally growing up, getting to be quiet the man huh? Save some of the cute girls out there for me Ar, okay?” 

Everyone laughed and Armin hid his face even more with his hands. Armin looked at Connie and looked like he was about to cry. “Connie!” He yelled at him, Armin removing his shirt as well. Connie smiled and threw his shirt by the same tree. “Sorry Ar, my mistake, save some of the cute  _ boys _ out there for me.” Connie walked over to Armin and had him pinned against the tree. 

 

Everyone didn’t care to laugh or joke, they were all too busy watching Armin fall victim to Connie’s ego, looking so helpless. Though Jean noticed that if this was bothering Armin so much, he either would have called Eren in to help him, or move away, but this seemed too...staged for him. 

 

“No need to be all embarrassed Armin, i’m pretty sure everyone knew you were gay, Hell I bet that was first thing Shadis thought when he asked your name and heard your voice.” Eren called out, which snapped everyone out of their daydream and laughed. Armin shrugged and went to remove his boots. “No one here is going to mind at all Ar, if someone did, they would have kicked Bertl and Reiner out the day they walked in.” Connie chimed, looking over at his two friends, who were indeed nodding and agreeing, cheering Armin up. “Doesn’t it make your life easier?” Someone asked. “Like, you won’t ever have to worry about getting a boner looking at one of the girl's and getting her pregnant?” Everyone chuckled loudly at the question, it was supposed to be a joke, and Armin and Connie knew that. 

 

“Yeah, but it hurts when you might have feelings for another guy in your training squad, and having to be in the same room with them while you watch them love someone else, while you’re sitting right there.” Armin started, and everyone leaned in as they watched Armin undo his buttons, on his pants.

“You’re sitting in your bed, weak from emotions and arousal for the guy across the room for you, countless of sleepless nights wonder how it would feel to be next to them…”

 

“This had to be staged…” Jean whispered to Eren, and Eren seemed to nod. “He’s never this open, maybe him and Connie made a dare or something?” It was a reasonable excuse, but neither of them really cared as Armin was stripped down in his black tight boxers that left almost nothing to the imagination. Armin looked over at Connie, it was his time to shine. 

 

“Anyway, before Armin gets too sappy, how does the water feel? Is it cold?” Connie asks removing his shoes and boots, throwing them by Armin’s clothes. “Nah it’s actually pretty warm.” Bertholdt said, splashing the water around a bit. Connie smiled and went to grab something out of his bag he brought along. Armin moved Connie’s bag over so he could reach it and everyone’s mouths went dry seeing Connie bend over on the ground. It got even hotter in the pond when he shook his hips a little, a fast toon stuck in his head. 

 

Everyone quickly looked away before spreading out and began talking to distract themselves from Connie’s little dance. Connie stood up and removed his boxers, everyone getting a nice look of his ass. No one was expecting Connie to be toned even on his ass, but damn he was. The full moonlight was bright, bright enough to light up every curve on the young man’s body, and when he turned around to jump in, everyone had to quickly look away and begin talking again. 

 

Connie ran and jumped in, splashing water in every direction. Everyone clapped and whistled at him a he came up for air, his smile shining through the night. Sure, Connie was hot, but his smile was probably everyone’s favorite feature of his. 

 

Armin wasn’t far behind him, though it took him a bit to grab what little courage he had and remove his pants. Connie swam over to his friend group, Reiner, Bertholdt, Eren and Jean and grinned. “The water is super cold, you lied Bert!” Connie splashed water over in his direction, and Bertholdt laughed using Reiner as a shield. The fight was quickly died down as everyone's eyes went on Armin’s naked back. He had scars on his back and thighs, thought the ones on his back were faint alone with the ones on his thighs, probably from the bullies he’s faced throughout his childhood. 

 

Armin turned around and slowly walked into the pond, stopping once it hit his stomach, shivering at how cold it was, he looked like it was the worst thing he’s ever done, and that he regretted this more than anything. 

  
  


The night was filled with laughter and games, everyone spilling each other’s secrets, scaring each other and a funny game of truth or dare started, which is where things got hot and heavy quickly. 

“Armin, truth or dare?” Connie asked Armin, who was shyly playing with his hair. Armin thought for a second, looking at Connie with his eyes almost glowing. Armin smiled devilishly, his chuckle was almost sinful. 

  
  


“Dare.”

  
  


Everyone gasped, nobody took Connie’s dares, they were bound to get you in trouble or have you do something stupid. Connie smiled grew ear to ear and he swam over to Armin, waiting until they were not much an inch away from each other, everyone went quiet to hear what Connie had brewing up. 

 

Connie opened his mouth, about speak before a loud bell rang, signaling it was time for everyone to head back to their rooms. Everyone sighed and got out of the water, drying off with some towels Eren and Jean brought earlier. Connie didn’t speak his dare outloud, but by the way Armin was looking at him, some had an idea on what it was.

  
  


***

  
  


Reiner, Bertholdt, Eren, Jean, Connie and Armin all walked back to their dorm house, all silent besides the sounds of Armin and Connie chattering behind the group. Everyone was curious to what was going on in their head, and still thinking on what Connie was about to dare Armin to do. They all walked in, still wide awake and even a little aroused at what was going on our in that pond. Even eren lost his cool a few times looking at both of the boys. 

“That was fun, I enjoyed myself.” Bertholdt spoke, sitting down while lighting up the room’s lamp. “It was, finally time to just joke around and forget what was going on around us.” Jean spoke up, sitting on the floor, while everyone else sat with them in a circle. 

  
  


The night was far from ending.

  
  


Connie laid down on the bed on his back, his arms folding behind his head while Armin sat besides him, smirking at the men in the room, Eren was the first to pick up. 

“So Connie, what were you going to dare Armin to do? We can still play, i’m wide awake, as i’m sure everyone else is.” the three on the floor nodded and looked at Connie, who was looking at Armin, who was blushing, but still smiling, like he was excited. Armin never looked so cute in his entire life, he was happy and joyful of what was going on around him for once, and it was an emotion Jean wanted him to have on him forever. 

 

“So I guess we can finally tell them?” Armin asked Connie, who in turn chuckled, patting his thigh for Armin to-

 

_ Everyone stopped breathing at the sight. _

 

Armin willingly threw his leg over Connie’s hips, straddling him with confidence in his every move. Armin lifted his arms up to show off a hair band, probably one of the girl’s, and tied his hair up. 

 

“Armin and I have been hearing in on you guys, everything from how attractive we are to you guys, to which one you would rather have your dick inside...I over heard it one day and told Armin, who was quick to respond saying he knew as well. In fact, he loved the attention he was getting. So we decided to be good friends and see how far we could get you guys worked up.”

 

Everyone in the room stopped and turned scarlet, they knew since the beginning, and it was embarrassing to know they overheard all of it. Though it didn’t end there…

 

“So we were planning to admit it in front of everyone, but Armin thought it would be nice if we only told you guys, and as a sorry for not telling you guys sooner, we were thinking if we could put on a show...cause Armin here is a bit of a lover for eyes on him, despite being shy.” Connie continued on, looking over at the boys in the room before grinning. “If you guys don’t want to, then we’re going to have to leave for a bit, Armin and I would need to take care of something before getting to bed.” Armin chuckled at Connie’s words before rolling his hips forward, causing Connie to shiver and hit Armin’s thigh while both chuckled. Showing off that the “something” they would need to take care of was their growing arousal. 

 

Jean looked over at Eren, Reiner and Bertholdt, who all were just as shocked, and didn’t know what to say next. The room was quiet for a few seconds before Armin spoke up. “I don’t think you guys are embarrassed, are you? Because from what I heard, Reiner and Jean weren’t too scared to admit they got hard looking at me shirtless, and that Eren gets a little shaky when Connie dances. And Bertholdt, you’re not too innocent either…” Armin stated, locking eyes with the tall Brunette. “I know you and Reiner are together, we’re not here to ruin relationships, we’re here for a little fun. So...what do you guys say? Can Connie and I start?”

 

Reiner leaned back against the bed frame and smiled. “I’m in.” He said, looking over at Bertholdt who also eagerly nodded. Jean and Eren were both giving each other looks, but it didn’t stop them from nodding as well. “Sure, why not? If this is what you two want, then i’m all in.” Jean said, running his hands through his ash blonde hair. Connie and Armin grinned before looking back at each other. 

 

Armin gave in first and roughly crashed his lips against Connie’s, the sound of their mouths clashing together echoed throughout the room. They both were eager, both of them have probably been planning this for weeks now, both eager to show off. Connie grabbed a fistful of Armin’s golden hair and tugged on it, twisting their heads around to explore each other’s mouths deeper, the sound of their tongues moving together cause hearts to stop. Jean was already feeling like his pants were getting tighter by the second, and Eren was struggling to sit still. Something inside of Jean’s mind thought he should go over and help Eren out, but that quickly went to the back of his mind when he heard Armin moan. Connie tugged on Armin’s hair harder and used his other hand to play with Armin’s nipple. Connie drank up every noise that Armin let out, even letting out a few on his own. Bertholdt and Reiners eyes were glued to the two in front of them, blush creeping in on their faces, they were clearing enjoying this as much as Jean and Eren were, everyone was hard and prepared more something else. 

 

Connie and Armin pull away to breath, both of them gasping for air, they were both sounding like they would pass out, but obviously didn’t care as they both smiled. “Should we let them?” Armin whispered to Connie before biting his ear, pulling on it and lightly leaving kissed on his jawline. Of course they had no idea what Armin meant by “letting them”, but anything at this point would be great to help with the pain in everyone’s pants. “You guys really like watching us huh? I’ve never seen you guys so glued on something before...you guys are a great audience.” Connie started babbling out while Armin was toying with Connie’s collar bone. 

 

“How can we look away? I don’t think you guys understand how many times the guys here have been fantasizing about this...two of the cutest guys in the 104th putting on a show for us?” Eren admitted, moving closer to Jean. “Though it was always Jean who was the first person to bring it up…” 

Jean got a litter redder at Eren’s words, but was too busy watching Armin’s lips on Connie’s body to do anything about it. Armin’s pale pink lips running every so slowly on Connie’s tanned body, a trail of saliva being left behind with each bite and opened-mouth kiss. He would kill to have Armin do the same to him, anywhere on his body.

 

“That’s sweet everyone thought Armin and I were the cutest...though from what Armin has told me, he thinks that’s actually Jean’s title to take.” Connie said, though in embarrassment, Armin bit down harshly on Connie’s nipple, cause a strangled moan to flow out of Connie’s throat. Reiner’s entire body twitched at the sound, and Bertholdt calmed him down by leaving kisses on his neck, rubbing his boyfriends lower stomach for a light tease. 

 

Jean smiled knowing that Armin thought he was cute, it distracted him enough that he didn’t clearly hear what Connie had asked Eren to do. 

 

“Here Ar, let’s make this a bit more exciting for you, huh? This was your idea…” Connie said, pushing Armin off of him. Armin faced towards Jean and Eren on his knees, Connie standing in the same way behind him, wrapping his dark arms around Armin’s armpits, making sure Armin couldn’t use his arms or hands for anything. “I promise we’ll give you and Reiner some attention too, but right now, there’s something Armin once told me and I think now is a great time.” Connie said to Bertholdt before biting Armin’s shoulder. Armin croaked out a small moan before looking Jean in the eyes. “Eren, could you do me a quick favor? I’ll make it up to you...I promise.” Connie asked Eren, and Eren was quick to nod, thinking he knew where this was going.

 

“Something that Armin told me about was how hot and bothered he would get watching Jean. Doesn’t matter where or when, and he said something he dreamed about was being held up as someone else pleased Jean, Armin would want to watch without touching himself, so Jean could see just how hard he would get just from looking at him alone...Honestly the dream also struck me as arousing and I wasn’t even in it…”

 

“C-Connie…” Armin muttered out, looking away from everyone else in embarrassment. “So Reiner, do you think you could hold Jean like I’m holding Armin…” Connie asked, rutting his arousal on Armin’s ass, eager to get this show started. Reiner was happy to oblige if Jean was ok with it, and Jean was more than ok to go along with this. He was sure he was fully erect just thinking of the scene. Reiner had a rough hold on Jean’s arms, tugging on them so he could see if Jean could break loose himself, he couldn’t.

 

“And I’m guessing I know why you asked me for a favor?” Eren grinned, slowly taking off his shirt, showing off how toned he’s also gotten these past few years. He wasn’t some scrawny kid anymore, he was a man with some extreme power. Connie nodded and winked at Jean, who was still a little confused, but got the whole picture once Eren settled himself between Jean’s legs. “S-Shit…” Jean muttered under his breath, Jean enever hated Eren, they just never got along very well...but every fight they’ve ever had was pushed back as Eren mouthed Jean’s crotch lightly, leaving little kisses here and there.

“I’ll be completely honest here...i’ve thought of doing this before as a way to shut you up, but then I realized this might just make you yell louder...but in a more pleasing way.” Eren admitted undoing Jean’s pants slowly, teasing him a bit more. It was Jean’s turn to smile, hearing Eren’s words gave him a bit of confidence to speak up. “I’d be lying if I said that I wouldn’t take that as an apology for punching me.” Jean remarks, shivering when Reiner starts to give in and kiss Jean’s neck softly. Eren laughs and pulls Jean’s pants down, but not his boxers. “I’ll keep that in mind…” Eren whispered against Jeans boxers. Jean straight out  _ moaned  _ at Eren’s action and tried bucking his hips up, but Eren kept him in place.

 

“F-Fucking Hell…” Armin cried out, rutting his ass back against Connie, who in turn moaned in his ear, knowing Armin can get off on sounds alone. Connie looked at Bertholdt, who was rubbing himself through his pants, shuttering, watching his boyfriend attack someone else’s neck. “Bertl, get your sexy ass up here.” Connie called, signaling to get behind him as he kept grinding himself against Armin’s perky ass. Bertholdt nodded and made his way behind Connie, who whispered in his ears what he wanted him to do. Bertholdt turned red as he quickly nodded, and everyone had their eyes on Connie and Bertholdt as Bertl stuck three fingers in Connie’s mouth, who took them with no hesitation at all. 

 

Reiner groaned against Jean’s neck, seeing Connie take Bertholdt’s fingers as if it was his own cock made even Jean shiver, Connie was so confident, like he’s done this a billion times. Bertholdt removes his fingers and quickly pulls Connie’s pants down, everyone blushing on how Connie was pushing his ass against Bertholdt, showing off his cock, hard and leaking against his stomach, proud of where it stands. 

 

Eren finally removed Jean’s boxers, and eyed Jean’s dick up and down before grabbing ahold of it’s base, grinning. “Well, i’ll be completely open here for a sec, Jean, you do not disappoint, you caught me off guard.” Eren gave little cat licks to the underside of Jean’s cock, moaning loudly at the taste of it, he was jealous for a bit that Jean had his eyes on Armin, because despite their constant fighting, Eren would be glad if Jean shut him up with this. He was fucking big, and Eren couldn’t help but lose himself for a bit and suck harshly on Jean’s tip, catching him off guard as he arched his back, Jean’s ass rutting against Reiner’s erection. “Y-You little shit, don’t do that again-” Jean cursed out, looking at Eren with a snarl. Eren chuckled kissed the underside of Jean’s head, watching as the clear liquid pouring out run down on his nose. 

 

Jean looked up at Armin in a daze, and he swore he could have came right then and there looking at Armin’s state. Armin was just in his boxers, grunting and moaning at the sight of Jean, seeing him come undone was causing his cock to twitch, and Jean watched it. Jean let out another moan without tearing his eyes away from Armin’s erection, as soon as he moaned, Armin’s cock twitched eagerly, he could see Armin was close, and was even more aroused finding out Armin could cum from just his voice alone. 

 

That was Jean’s new goal.

 

“S-Shit...Eren please…” Those are words Jean thought he would never say out loud, let alone in the bedroom. “Please hurry up, I want to feel you in my mouth, come on, please.” 

Eren had enough of Jean’s pleading and did as he was told, taking as much as he could down before jacking off what he couldn’t take down. 

“F-Fucking hell  _ Eren! _ S-Shit go faster, please…” Jean was moaning out whatever he could while someone was on his neck and dick. “J-Jesus christ your mouth is so hot...it’s so  _ wet~ _ ” Jean let the last word roll off his tongue as seductively as he could, and Eren moaned around his dick, enjoying the praise. 

  
  


Everyone was caught off guard when Connie let out a yelp. His face when red and his breathing was erratic. Bertholdt finally found Connie’s hotspot and it caused Connie to lose it. “Fuck dude, right there, hit right there again, right the-Fuck!  _ Yes!”  _ Connie yelled out, rutting his hips back against Bertholdt’s fingers. Bertholdt looked so aroused and into it, he’s was used to do this, but Connie was much more enthusiastic about it, and Reiner seemed to remember that as he watched. 

 

“C-Connie...please...let me go, I want Eren’s spot.” Armin groaned out, trying to wiggle free from Connie’s arms. Connie grinned and looked down at Jean, who looked so close to cumming it was almost painful to watch, but he was trying so hard to keep still. “P-Please Connie he’s close...let me go...Jean-” Armin stopped to make sure Jean was looking at him. “J-Jean, I want you to cum in my mouth.” 

 

That was it for Jean, he quickly grabbed Eren’s hair, pulling off quickly. Eren groans at the sudden roughness and Jean grabs ahold of his base so he doesn’t suddenly cum without Armin here. He pulls Eren in quickly to kiss him smoothly, as a slight thank you for the head, though he has a feeling Connie still has that covered. Speaking of Connie…

  
  


“F-Fuck c’mon Bertl, i’m not made of china, get inside me, I want to feel you, by the way Reiner moans your name as i’ve heard you fuck him, i’m sure you’ve got nothing to be ashamed of.” Armin was grinding against the sheets at Connie’s words, the sound of everyone getting off seems to get to him pretty quickly. A flip seamed to switch in Bertholdt as he went from looking nervous to looking cocky, not giving Connie a chance to react, he pulls down his pants to his thighs and thrust into him, and Connie’s eyes roll into the back of his head. “J-Jesus fucking Christ, Bertholdt! G-God…” Connie gave in and loosened his grip around Armin’s shoulders, letting Armin sit in the ground and quickly remove his boxers, sighing at the relife. Bertholdt stood still, gasping on Connie’s shoulder, trying his damn hardest not to move, knowing Connie’s growing used to his size. Bertholdt moved Connie back and to the side so that everyone could see how well Connie was taking him in, and to show off to Reiner.

 

Connie bit the sheets, and looked back over his shoulder. “Pound into me like there’s no tomorrow, you fucking stud.” Connie moaned out, Bertholdt gritted his teeth together and Reiner chuckled, dirty talking always got Bertholdt going. Bertholdt didn’t waste another second before finding a relentless pace that had Connie seeing stars. “F-f-fuck-ing h-hell B-Bertl!” Connie cried out scratching at the sheets. “H-Harder, fucking harder! D-Deeper! S-Show me what you’ve got~”

Bertholdt moaned loudly and Jean could feel Reiner’s cock twitching behind him, everyone was affected by Connie’s language and Bertholdt’s voice, it was dripping sin.

 

“R-Reiner...g-get over here- I haven’t seen your dick yet, I want it in my mouth.” Connie calls out, his back arching and Bertholdt continues to ram into him ruthlessly. 

 

Reiner let go of Jean and stands up, taking off both his shirt and his pants, kneeling in front of Connie who has a sly grin on his face. 

  
  
  


Armin on the other hand has had enough watching, and got in between Eren and Jean, who still were swapping saliva. Armin pulled Eren out of the way like a jealous girlfriend and took Jean for himself, not caring how badly Jean needed to breathe. Armin pulled back and took Jean’s cock in his hands, quickly running his hands up and down the shaft, drinking in every sound that comes out of Jeans mouth. Eren enjoys the view and takes out his own arousal and finds a nice rhythm to jack off to while watching his two best friends make out in front of him. He’d be lying to himself if he didn’t find this hot. 

 

“J-Jean, if I get you to cum in my mouth, do you think you could get hard again to let me ride you?” Armin asked, his voice horse from all of the moaning and yelling. Jean quickly nods and Armin quickly gets down to eagerly take Jean in his mouth, taking in way more than Eren could, which caused Eren’s eyes to widen. Jean on the other hand squeezed his shut and arched his back, calling out Armin’s name to the heavens. “Shit! Armin! P-Please slow down, i’m close, i-i’m so very  _ very _ close~” 

Armin ignored Jean, wanting to do this for weeks and finally having the chance to do so, Armin wasn’t going to listen very well. Armin pulled off and took a deep breathe before taking Jean all the way in, swallowing down as hard as his throat would let him. Jean shivered as his orgasm hit him like a fucking freight train. Jean gripped Armin’s hair hard enough to almost get Armin to cry, but not of pain, but of pleasure. Jean squeezed his legs around Armin’s head not wanting to hurt the boy, but the pleasure took over him as he thrusted into Armin’s throat, riding out his orgasm as Armin greedily milked him dry.

 

“S-Sorry, I couldn’t help myself…” Armin admitted wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. “D-Damn Ar, i-i’m impressed you could take him without gaggi-  _ SHIT!” _ Connie was praising before Bertholdt nailed him in the best spot possible. Connie’s arms gave out as he mumbled nonsense. Everyone had their eyes on Connie is awe. “Right there Bertl, don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t- ohmygod  _ fuck~ _ ” Connie got back up on his hands and begane crying, he’s never been so loud before in his entire life, and he greedily took Reiner back in his mouth trying to muffle his moans. 

“S-Shit Connie, y-you’re fucking  _ tight- _ you’re going to need to loosen up or i’m not going to be able to move as fast...but you feel so damn good…” Bertholdt was next when it came to mumbling random words in pleasure. 

 

“I-If you ever have another chance J-jean-” Armin says, pulling Jean’s attention back to him using his thumb on Jean’s chin. “I want you to pound into me like Bertholdt is to Connie. I want to be on my hands and knees as you fuck so roughly into me I pass out, I don’t want to have any memory besides your name and praises on how good your fucking me, I want to take every inch of your cock inside me...but for now, I want to ride you.” Armin sits down in my lap and starts to grind down onto my lap, trying to get me fully hard again. Hearing the sex in the room and how good Armin was dancing atop of me, it didn’t take very long. Though in the back of my mind, I felt bed Eren wasn’t getting anything but his right hand. Jean decided to try and help in out with that. 

“E-Eren, stop, I don’t want you to be the only one cumming because of your right hand…” Jean calls out, grabbing Eren by his ass and molding it with his fingers. Eren moans out Jean’s name, coming over closer to Jean. Armin finally lowered himself fully onto Jean’s cock, and Jean’s vision went blank, his brain focusing only on the warm, wet heat pulsating around his cock. “H-How do I feel Jean?” Armin’s asks, quickly bouncing up and down before forcing himself down so hard, so  _ deep _ even Jean had to shiver. “Am I tight enough f-for you? Am I wet enough for you? I g-get so wet and hot thinking of you...and how well I would be able to take you in, you’re a fucking stallion-” Armin grabbed ahold of Jean’s shoulders, using them as leverage as he jumps up and down on Jean’s cock, his lap getting louder and wetter by the second. 

 

“T-That’s a good way of looking at it...I may say you look like a horse, but dammit, you are a fucking stallion Jean...I’m jealous of Armin, maybe one day he can share.” Eren goes in to Kiss Jean again, but this time, he let Jean in easily, letting him explore his mouth. “W-What do you want me to do, Eren?” Jeans asks in between breaths. “I’ll do anything as long as you get to cum~” Jean whispers to Eren, which caused Eren to shake and moan. Eren wasn’t picky, he just wanted to come too, so he was about to say he just wanted to watch Armin take him in, but Eren’s eyes just started at Jean’s lips, plump from the abuse. 

 

Jean seemed to smile as Eren looked at his lips, and nodded. “Stand up Jaeger.” Jean demanded, and Eren did exactly as he was told. Jean quickly kissed Armin before he turned over to Eren, looking up at him as Eren holds his own cock out for him. Jean smiles and opens his mouth, letting Eren do as he pleases with his mouth. Eren wasn’t small when it came to what he had under his belt, and Jean was a little worried of choking when he thought of letting Eren fuck his mouth, but this was Eren, even though they had a love hate relationship, Eren wouldn’t hurt Jean on purpose. The green eyed brunette grabbed ahold of Jean’s hair, slowly rocking into his mouth, not trying to go for his throat, but instead let Jean use his tongue to create most of the pleasure. 

 

“S-Shit Connie...I’m close-” Bertholdt muttered out, his body beginning to shake from the extended use. Reiner pulled Connie’s head off of his cock so he could respond. Connie first had to catch his breath before responding. “D-Don’t you dare pull out...cum so deep inside of me, come one, please Bertl please!” Connie demanded before he looked over at Reiner. “I can tell you’re close too, n-no need to be scared, i’m sure I can what you have to offer too~” Connie toyed, licking Reiner’s sensitive head. Reiner groaned and thrusted into Connie’s mouth. He gagged for a second, before he gave the go ahead to Riener. 

Connie was the first to cum, his hole clenching around Bertholdt almost painfully tight before his vision went white and his back arched so much everyone was afraid it he would snap in half. Connie yelled to the heavens, his arms gave out on him as he yelled. Bertholdt could move when Connie orgasmed, his own coming over him quickly and almost knocked him out. His vision was blurry as he placed his hands by Connie trying not to fall over on top of him, thrusting his hips a few more times into him to let both of them ride out the rest of their orgasm. Reiner wasn’t far behind at all, and Connie asked him to sit down. Reiner listened as Connie took his cock down his throat, choking a little before Reiner sighed, fisting the sheets roughly as he came. Connie took what he could and swallowed, letting the rest dribble down his chin. Connie pulled off, making a show on sucking Reiner dry before licking around his face, cleaning every last drop. Connie sat up, resting his head against Bert’s shoulder, shivering as Bertholdt pulled out of him. Despite Connie’s pain, and his lost of words, he looks back over at Armin, Jean and Eren. Eren was in the middle of his own orgasm as he forced his cock down Jean’s throat, the latter not minding one bit as he eagerly took it all.

 

Not to anyone’s surprise, Armin still hasn’t cum yet, and by personal experience, Connie knows Armin can last for hours if he needs to. Connie gets off the bed and sits behind Armin, grabbing ahold of his sides as if to help him steady himself. Connie chuckles in Armin’s ear, eyeing Jean as he does so. “Everyone is looking at you...you’re the star of the show right now Ar. I’m sure if all of the boys in the 104th were here, everyone would have their eyes just on you...you’re the sexiest thing on this planet and you know it.” 

Armin had to stop for a second, Connie’s words got to him quickly and the pool of heat in his stomach came painfully quick. Jean was taking notes, seeing which words got Armin going to most; never did he think Armin loved attention on his body, but the thought of everyone looking at him while having sex got him tightening around Jean’s dick quickly. Jean was close too, his grip was tightening around Armin’s thighs.

 

“C’mon Ar, i’m close, i’m so close all because of you. Look what you do to me, or do you know what you’re doing to me? You probably know what you’re doing to me-how much you’re torturing me with this body of yours.” 

Armin gave in, his head rolling back onto Connie’s shoulder as he moans out to the rooftops and Armin cums all over Jean’s lap and chest, Jean couldn’t move as his orgasm washed over him suddenly as well. His grip around Armin’s thighs were sure to leave bruises, but if Armin lets him, he’ll kiss them better later. 

 

“S-Shit Jean, you were pent up…” Armin chuckled, finally catching his breath. Armin shivers, looking cold, but turns out he was just shocked how much Jean came inside of him, feeling proud he did that to him. 

 

Reiner and Bertholdt were already dressed in their night time clothing before heading to the door. “We’re going to grab some towels, we’ll be right back.” Reiner said before he and Bertholdt quietly walked out. “That’s was nice of them,” Connie smiled and went to stand up before he fell right back down with a sharp cry. Eren went over to help him, thinking something bad happened, but Connie only laughed.

“Dammit, I trained quite a bit so I would be able to walk, turns out I really was caught off guard.” Connie chuckled. “Eren, my night clothes are right below by ben in the far left drawer, could you grab me a shirt and some pants?” 

 

Eren got up and handed Connie his night clothes and even helped him up. Eren and Connie both got dressed for the night and Connie noticed Armin lost all his confidence, he didn’t even move from his perch on Jean’s lap. Connie remembered Armin telling him he goes back to normal when he’s no longer aroused.

 

“Eren and I are going to take a breather outside, we’ll leave you two to talk. C’mon Eren, i’m going to need your help walking for a second, and when Reiner and Bertholdt come back, i’m probably going to complain about the pain, Bertholdt is fucking amazing, but seriously, he lasts forever and I wasn’t ready.” Everyone laughed at Connie’s remark and Eren helped him outside. 

  
  


As soon as the door shut, Armin grabbed Jean’s cheeks and they kissed. It wasn’t lustful like the ones earlier, but this one was more romantic and loving. Jean grabbed ahold of Armin’s hips and slowly lifted him up, Armin whimpered when Jean fully pulled out, it wasn’t of pain or even discomfort, but the feeling of being seperated from Jean. 

“S-Sorry if I hurt you, I really couldn’t control much of what was going on.” Jean says, and Armin chuckles. “That was the point of me riding you, to rid you of control. I-I get a little cocky and brave when I’m aroused...s-so hopefully I didn’t hurt  _ you _ .” They both laughed and kissed once more before getting up. They really could wait for Reiner and Bertholdt to get back with towels, so they used their dirty clothing to wipe themselves down. Hopefully Eren wouldn’t be too made if Jean took his bed so he would lay next to Armin. Armin curled up in his arms, both falling asleep pretty quickly.

  
  


***

  
  


“Connie Springer! Get your ass off of the ground and fight again!” Keith Shadis yelled. It was Monday, and they were all practicing hand to hand combat. Connie was fighting against Eren, and of course, Eren was kicking his ass. Though it was fun to get back up and fight, it made him feel alive. 

 

“You going to be ok?” Armin came over with Reiner and Bertholdt, and Connie smilled. “Yeah i’m fine, couldn’t be better actually, I kinda deserve this for embarrassing Eren in front of everyone at breakfast. I didn’t say anything too bad, no one noticed-”

“I’m pretty sure Mikasa noticed, now she isn’t going to leave me alone.” Eren say, handing Connie the knife.

 

“I’ll help you out of it if you need it Eren.” Armin chimed in, smiling brightly. 

 

“SRINGER! Front and Center!” Shadis called out, while another man stood besides him, probably the man who there to help Connie fix his gear, since his got jacked up. Connie smiled and began to walk up, but before passing Armin, he pinched his backside, causing him to squeak and drop the knife. “Couldn’t help myself.” Connie says running off, waving over to the man besides Shadis, other guys watching him walk up and blush when he pinched Armin’s buttocks. 

 

“Oh I swear to God if he does that one more time to me-” Armin says picking the fake wooden knife off of the ground. “If you’re going to punish him, invite me.” Eren says, walking over to find another partner.

  
  


“Eren!” Armin blushed furiously and sighed again, his life was a mess, but it’s the best mess he could ever ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably write more in this universe, maybe one where Eren takes up Jean's offer on how to shut him up, since Eren isn't one to back down from a fight. Or one maybe where Levi enjoys watching Armin and Connie tease the other guys, and when Connie and Armin are asked to clean late, Levi asks what it's all about and Connie and Armin help Levi get Eren's attention. Idk i'm still thinking about it. Leave any suggestions in the comments!


End file.
